Retail fuel sales generally take place at a fuel sales location such as a gas station, truck stop, convenience store or the like. Such fuel sales locations include one or more fuel delivery systems, which generally include one or more underground storage tanks for containing fuel of various types and grades such as gasoline, diesel, kerosene, etc. The systems also include submersible pumps associated with the various tanks for transporting fuel from the tanks through fuel lines to one or more fuel dispensers for use by consumers. Sensors are used to monitor fuel levels, tank and line pressures, and various other system parameters. Signals from the pumps, dispensers, sensors and other system components are provided to a system controller, which may be connected to various other devices at the fuel sales location such as cash registers, printers, etc. Such controllers function to control system operations, monitor system operations, and generate alarms when monitored parameters reach certain thresholds.
As controlling the operation of a fuel delivery system can be complex, it is desirable to provide a user interface which permits rapid navigation between various system functions, provides user programmable functionality to permit execution of certain system function with minimal user input, and provides context sensitive help.